Sanguine Rager
Information Proficient in both Blood Magic and Night Power abilities, Rager can defeat enemies with ease. He isn't as skilled in Blood Magic as Rune or as skilled in Night Powers as Dawn, but is good enough to get the job done. The fact that he can use both abilities gives him a slight edge. His left hand is what he uses for his Sanguine abilities, as it is where most of his Sanguine energy is controlled from. Personality Rager can have multiple personalities at a time; he can be calm and caring one minute, and rampant, terryfing and angry the next. He has a sense of loyalty, especially to Neathia due to him participating in its civil war. He cares about his friends and is there to help them at anytime. Often he has second thoughts about many things, but he tends to keep his opinion to himself. Powers and Abilities *'Sanguine Energy:' As with all Sanguine Bakugan, Rager has the ability to control an opponent's blood at any time. He can use this to evaporate there blood, poison it, or attempt to make it feel like the opponent's exploding. This is a passive ability with no need for much or any energy, however the closer Rager's left hand to the opponent the more damage he can do. Should it make contact with the opponent, Rager can even completely stop his/her blood flow without using any energy. *'Shadow Control:' Using both previous Darkus properties and Night Powers, Rager can control the shadows. He can control the opponent's shadow, and suddenly the opponent is being striked from behind by himself. He can also use the shadows as a shield, as he can raise them as black silhouette to take blows for him. This ability is known to take alot of Rager's energy if used constantly. *'Flight:' As with many Bakugan, Rager is capable of flying at high speeds. *'Blood Vision:' An upgrade from his previous Night Vision, Rager can now sense the opponent's blood under any cirumstances, so he can create a blackout and still know where the opponent is coming from. He can also detect who's blood it is. This is a passive ability that takes no energy from Rager. Existere When Rager fell out of sync and went on a rampage, his anger and power made him change into Existere. He has no control over his actions during this, and is very deadly. Ability Cards *'Rampancy:' **'Effect: '''Choose an Ability card after being hit by an Ability card. That card has it's effects tripled, and cannot be countered. **'Description: Angered, Sanguine Rager becomes rampant, and gets a large amount of energy to take out on the opponent. *'''Inner Anger: **'Effect: '''Choose 2 Ability Cards previously played by you, you can play them again with double the power. **'Description:' Sanguine Rager focuses for a minute and remembers 2 ability cards previously played. Eager to take out the enemy, they form in Ace's hand with double the power. *'Berserker Rage:' **'Effect: Play when Sanguine Rager gets hit by an Ability card. That ability card is nulified completely, and added to Sanguine Rager's abilities for the rest of the brawl. **'Description: '''Angry that he let himself get hit, his pure rage nulifies the attacking Ability and he steals it, to be used by him later. *'Mayhem Disarray: ' **'Effect: 'Subtract any number between 200-500 from your opponents and your allies. **'Description: 'Sanguine Rager throws small or large energy bombs that explode and go everywhere, attacking his opponents and allies. *'Red Rampage: ' **'Effect: 'Subtract 300 Gs from your opponent and skip his next turn. **'Description: Sanguine Rager glows a crimson red and rushes at the opponent, body slamming into him. He leaves them dazed, forcing them to recover. *'Crimson Armor' **'Effect:' Nulify all abilities played by the opponent in his/her last turn. If used before Red Rampage, double the effects of Red Rampage. **'Description:' Sanguine Rager's shoulder pads grow to cover his entire body with a crimson like armor, shielding him from attacks while also increasing his physical damage. *'Oblivion' **'Effect:' Choose 4 Ability Cards from Sanguine Rager's abilities. Those can be used by him again. This card cannot be countered. **'Description: '''Sanguine Rager messes with other minds, making them unaware of what Sanguine Rager has used. Tricking them, he can use past abilities again. *'Ravaging Retribution''' **'Effect: '''Subtract 600 Gs from your opponents. **'Description: Sanguine Rager lashes out and strikes all the opponents around him with malice. *'''Bloodlust **'Effect: '''To activate this Ability, '''Blood Mania' and Blood Drunk must have been activated. All the Gs that every Bakugan lost during this round are added up and are transfered to energy that damages any source Sanguine Rager chooses. If there are multiple sources, Sanguine Rager must split the energy between the sources as he sees fit. STORY ONLY. **'Description:' Sanguine Rager gathers all the energy that every Bakugan lost during this round, and uses it to damage any source he chooses. If there are multiple sources, he splits the energy between the sources as he sees fit. STORY ONLY. Blood Magic Cards *'Blood Transfusion': **'Effect: '''Force all Gs to match Sanguine Rager's. **'Description: Calling on the power of Blood Magic, he changes the blood of all Bakugan in the battlefield to match his, then transforms it into their G-power, forcing them to match Rager's. *'''Sanguine Rose: **'Effect: '''Transfer 400 Gs from any Bakugan to Sanguine Rager. **'Description:' Large thorny roses pop out just in front of the opponent. They wrap the opponent up and squeeze them, sufficating them. *'Blood Poison': **'Effect: Subtract any number between 0-600 Gs from all Bakugan. Can only be activated after Blood Transfusion. **'''Description: After making all the blood the same, Sanguine Rager connects to all Bakugan through their blood, and poisons it, effecting him and everyone else. *'Crimson Power:' **'Effect': Subtract 200 Gs from Sanguine Rager and double the effects of his Abilities. **'Description: '''Using Blood Magic, Rager gives up some of his power to increase his power through his Abilities. *'Blood Mania''' **'Effect: '''If Bakugan on the opponent's side, including the opponent, have lost more than 600 Gs in this round, double the effects of 2 of Sanguine Rager's abilities and transfer 100 Gs from the opponent to Sanguine Rager every time the opponent loses Gs. **'Description: Using energy that was taken from the opponent's side, Sanguine Rager doubles 2 of his Abilities' powers and places a curse on his opponent that transfers a bit of the opponent's power everytime the opponent loses power. *'''Nightlord Dragon (Bloodlord Dragon): **'Effect: '''Double the effects of all Blood Magic cards and make them uncounterable, but half the effects of Night Power cards. This ability cannot be countered. **'Description:' The opponent's vision is suddenly crimson, and Sanguine Rager's silhouette appears in black. Sanguine Rager roars and has all his Blood Magic cards increase in power by a large amount, however he feels his Night Power cards start to falterith the enemy's limited vision, he feels confindent without his Night Power abilities though. Night Power Cards *'Mist Form: ' **'Effect:' Adds 350 Gs to Rager and stops any Ability cards that subtract Gs from Sanguine Rager for 2 of the opponents turns. **'Description:' A very thick magical mist appears, blocking the opponents view completely. However, Sanguine Rager can see fine and waits for the moment to strike. *'Night Cloak': **'Effect': Nulify the opponent's Ability and add 300 Gs to Sanguine Rager. **'Description': Seeking cover, it suddenly becomes night and it seems as though the night itself is cloaking Rager, protecting him from the opponent's ability and then he absorbs it as energy. *'Shadow Tear:' **'Effect: Subtract 300 Gs from the opponent. This ability cannot be countered. **'''Description: A shadow claw appears in front of the opponent, and tears at him. The shadow itself cannot be destroyed, and it leaves a lasting mark on the opponent. *'Grim Grenadier' **'Effect: '''Subtract 400 Gs from each opponent, then skip their turns. **'Description: Orbs of dark energy appear in Sanguine Rager's hand, and he throws them at his opponents. They blow up and damage them. *'Blood Drunk: ' **'''Effect: If Bakugan on Sanguine Rager's side, including him, have lost more than 600 Gs in this round, double the effects of 2 of Sanguine Rager's abilities and transfer 100 Gs from the opponent to Sanguine Rager every time the opponent loses Gs. **'Description:' Using energy that was taken from his side, Sanguine Rager doubles 2 of his Abilities' powers and places a curse on his opponent that transfers a bit of the opponent's power everytime the opponent loses power. *'Embrace of Shadows:' **'Effect: '''Double the effects of all Night Power cards and make them uncounterable, but half the effects of Blood Magic cards. This ability cannot be countered. **'Description:' The opponent's vision is suddenly completely black, and Sanguine Rager's silhouette appears in crimson. Shadows come and embrace the opponent, slowly stealing his/her energy and blinding him completely. At the same time, millions of shadows appear and become sucked in by Sanguine Rager as he takes their energy. They increase the power of his Night Power abilities, but he feels his Blood Magic abilities start to falter. With the enemy's limited movement and vision, he feels confindent without his Blood Magic abilities though. Gallery Inner Anger.png|Rager using '''Inner Anger' Red Rampage.png|Rager about to use Red Rampage Rampancy.png|Rager using Rampancy Rager Final.gif Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Deceased Category:Male Bakugan